Oblivion
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: When Percy fell into the oblivion, parts of him vanished into the recesses of his mind to where he could no longer reach them. Memories flew away, one by one, until he was only a shell of a person. Half of his life is gone. So if he has amnesia, then where does Annabeth Chase fit into his new life? AU, Rated T. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short story. There's no HoO in this story, so no Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, or any others. Enjoy!**

* * *

As he fell towards the oblivion, he didn't know what to think.

His arms whirled around his head and his body flipped uselessly through the air. For a second, Percy wished that he was a son of Zeus rather than a son of Poseidon. He just needing to be able to control the air and that would save him.

He'd never really thought about his life flashing before his eyes. But then it happened.

He saw him as a kid with his mother, going to preschool and trying to get along with the other kids, which never worked. They picked on him for being weird, and the teachers never helped him. The only thing he could do was transfer, as always.

Then, he was a little older and meeting Gabe, who would go on to abuse him and his mother for many years. The school situation was still terrible, and he kept doing terrible things without meaning to. His mother had to work full time at a candy shop to support them.

Percy's life went to middle school where he learned that he was a demigod and that his teacher was a centaur and his best friend was a satyr. He went to Camp Half-Blood and met the girl that changed it all for him—Annabeth Chase.

After meeting Annabeth, he went on a quest with her and Grover to find the Master Bolt. He didn't die, which was fine with him, and then Gabe was out of his life. Everything was starting to get better, and then he met Tyson, who would go on to be a great friend and even his half-brother.

He went on another quest with Annabeth and Tyson, against the camp rules. And then, only a few months later, Annabeth was kidnapped. Percy went on a quest with Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and Zoe to save her and Artemis. In the process, Bianca and Zoe both died, and he was almost killed by the gods.

Because of Bianca's death, Percy made enemies with Nico. He hadn't meant to, but it had happened. Nico could hold a grudge. Percy found out that Nico was a son of Hades too late, because Nico had left them.

But his home life got better again. His mom was starting off as an author and had finally met someone nice. He was a teacher at Goode High School, where Percy would attend. His name was Paul Blofis, and he actually cared for them, unlike stupid Gabe. But Percy would always call him Blowfish.

Then, there had been another quest, this one under the guiding of Annabeth. Grover and Tyson went with them too. During the quest they had all been separated, and Percy and Annabeth… she'd finally kissed him. It had been his first kiss.

And then he had blown himself out of a volcano and nearly died.

With every minus there was a plus, because he did meet Calypso. She was so nice and it had broken his heart to leave her there, imprisoned on her little island, but there had been nothing that he could've done. He journeyed back to camp, and he and Annabeth had gone to meet Rachel who became a big ally.

Rachel and Annabeth hadn't been that fond of each other, but they found Nico, Grover, and Tyson together. They fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth, which led to the biggest battle only a year later. Luke had already betrayed them years ago, but now, he was actually turning into the Titan Kronos.

They fought in that war, and Percy had received the Achilles Curse with the help of Nico, who had decided to be nice to them again. He became a big ally. Annabeth almost died from a terrible shoulder wound. That had nearly undid him.

Luke had died, and the essence of Kronos had disappeared and scatted across the world. Hopefully he was never going to reform. But no one knew for sure.

The day the war had ended had been Percy's birthday. Rachel had become the Oracle. Once he had returned to camp, him and Annabeth… well, his dreams had come true, finally. They had started dating and been thrown into the canoe lake by all of the other campers.

The next year of his life had been a blur. He dated Annabeth and everything was perfect. He was so in love with her that it would take an entire army of monster to pull them apart, and even then he would fight for it. They were inseparable, and nothing was going to change that.

They went back to Camp Half-Blood, Percy sixteen and Annabeth seventeen. Everything seemed normal, just a few small battles here and there. It was nothing too big. They could handle everything.

Just a few minutes ago he had been climbing the rock wall. It was one of his best things at camp, and he had gotten so good that he didn't even use a harness. He flew up the wall, his hands and feet finding the smallest of places to pull himself up.

But then—a slip of his foot. A falter in his grip. The simplest mistake and he fell from the near top.

All of this happened in about a second.

He was gasping for air and he knew that he was getting closer to the ground. There was nothing he could do to stop the falling. He'd never felt to useless in his entire life.

Someone was screaming and crying out. He couldn't place the voice. He just kept wondering when he was to reach the ground. Was he ever going to reach the ground? It seemed like a never ending twirl of limbs and gasps. His body was bending into crazy angles and his hands itched to grab onto something.

When he reached the ground, what would happen? He couldn't bare to loose his life. Percy wasn't sure if he would survive this, and if he did, then at what cost?

Annabeth…

Everything was in slow motion. How could a fall be so long? The trees from the forest blended together. The colors were fading together. He could no longer tell anything apart. What was happening?

Anna…

There was a snap as he collided with the hard ground. His head bounced back off and he cried out. Multiple things cracked and the pain… it just didn't stop. It was like he was back in the River Styx. His limbs felt like they were coated in acid. No matter how much he tried to move, it didn't stop. When he stopped moving, the pain stayed.

He had a thought in his head, but it dissolved.

A…

Slowly, Percy's vision went from bright colors to a soothing white. He walked towards the oblivion. The white consumed his body, and all of his troubles just seemed to vanish from him. The thought... he tried to remember it, but it was just gone, buried deep insode of him where he wouldn't be able to reach it.

There was nothing.

…

* * *

**Reviews are truly loved.**

**-BBH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy chapter 2:)**

. . .

Everything thing was blank, like a piece of paper. His life was waiting to be rewritten.

. . .

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_What happened?_

. . .

His body felt too big for his twelve year old self. There was no way he could be twelve. But that was the last thing that he remembered. He could still think about Yancy Academy and his classes, then him getting kicked out of there. But after that… nothing.

He came to the conclusion that he was older than twelve, but how much older he didn't know.

Percy's body felt numb, his limbs shaking uncontrollably. His head twitched to the side but his body parts felt detached from one another. He gasped suddenly as a rush of pain invaded him.

The pain was overwhelming. He couldn't stop moving, and that just made everything worse. He attempted to open his eyes because the light behind his closed lids was annoying him. He gasped again his head slammed against the hard ground.

"Shh…" a soothing voice cooed into his ear. The voice sounded thick with tears. It was that of a girl, and voice seemed… he wasn't sure. "Don't move, Percy. We're getting you help. Please, Seaweed Brain…"

_Seaweed Brain? _

. . .

When he came too again, he was still lying on the ground. Someone was running fingers through his hair gently, so gently that it didn't hurt his broken body. The fingers then fumbled to his neck and checked his pulse, like making sure he was still alive.

There was a sigh of relief. The hand shifted back to his hair, and the person was humming softly. Something cold splashed against his cheek… was it a tear? And it come from that person?

"Oh dear," a voice sighed from a few feet away. It sounded worrisome but full of wisdom, like he had seen bad things before. The hand fell out of his hair and traced the side of his face for a second, then disappeared. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I think he fell." The girl's voice was full of even more emotion now. "Chiron, is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so, but we better get him to the Big House. Will, get a stretcher and carefully set him on it. Don't bang his arms and legs together. I can only imagine the great pain that he is going through."

The voice seemed familiar but Percy wasn't able to place it. Was it one of his teachers? But he didn't remember having any sort of teacher named Chiron. The named sounded ancient or something.

Maybe the guy was really old. Percy didn't know. He didn't know much of anything anymore.

And the girl had said that he had fallen. Fallen from what? A building? There were so many questions that it made his head hurt. Hands lifted him from the ground, and a scream tore through his body, so loud that he almost burst his own ear drums. It hurt like hell.

The hands stopped for a second and set him back down. The people touching him were whispering. The girl gasped. "He's awake, Chrion. What are we supposed to do?" She sounded frantic and unsure of everything. The Chiron man shushed her, nicely, like a parent quieting their child.

More than anything, he wanted to open his eyes and see these strange people who he didn't know. They wanted to take him to places that he had never heard of before in his life. What if these were the bad people just pretending to be the good ones?

He felt like he had just fell down the rabbit hole in Wonderland.

Things were getting curiouser and curiouser.

"We have no choice. Maybe he'll black out soon. We can give him pain medicine and nectar once we get to the Big House." Nectar? It sounded like a drug. He gulped down air and struggled to breathe correctly.

"Hold on, Percy," the girl whispered. Her hair tickled his face. He wanted to ask her how she knew his name.

Then, as quick as the people could, they set him upon a stretcher. He gritted his teeth together and tried to endure the pain. It was unlike anything he had every felt before. He felt broken and weak and not at all like he should have. But he wasn't sure what that even meant.

The stretcher was lifted off of the ground, and he was carried away quickly. The people holding him had to be running. They were moving too fast for him to handle.

Somehow, his eyes opened.

At first, nothing would focus, like a camera. Everything was blurry and a little red, as if his blood was in his eyeballs. Nausea rolled over him again and he was glad that his mouth wouldn't open now so that he wouldn't throw up.

After a while it was only blurry around the edges. A face appeared in front of his.

Gray eyes looked right at his. They were filled with tears. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that had some sort of writing on it that he couldn't read. The letters all ran together. The girl had blonde hair that was curly and tied into a messy ponytail as if she didn't care what she looked like. It didn't matter, because the girl was breath-taking.

Her mouth was opened like she wasn't sure what to say. One word fell out of her mouth.

"Percy."

He wanted to respond. He wasn't sure what to say. The girl started to cry again. The sun behind her made her almost glow. She looked like a guardian angel. "Oh, Percy…"

She was running to keep up with the people carrying him. He could not make them out. "Percy if you can hear me, I love you. You'll be alright. You're so close to the Big House, and Chiron and the Apollo kids will help you. I know it hurts but just hang on."

Nothing was making any sense. Some memories from his life were totally gone. He couldn't be twelve. The girl in front of him had to be at least sixteen, maybe seventeen.

And the girl said that she loved him. Perhaps he would say the same thing back.

The problem was that he had no idea who the girl was.

. . .

* * *

**Well, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hope You Enjoy!**

. . .

When he awoke, nothing was ever going to be the same.

. . .

The first thing that he noticed was that his body was pain-free. That was one thing that he could remember: the pain. The pain that had felt worse than death or anything he had ever been through before. It was gone.

But there was a throbbing inside of his head, like a bass drum was repetitively sounding inside of him. It pulsed through his head and into his veins, spreading throughout his entire body.

Lights flashed behind his eyelids. People seemed to be far away, but when a soft hand touched his arm, he flinched away. It felt foreign and weird. He squinted, trying to keep the light away. It was futile.

Someone gasped. "Percy?" a voice said gently, coaxing him out of his sleep-like state. No… he wanted to be in a coma. At least that way he would remain numb. What if he got up and the pain came back? He couldn't go through something like that again.

He wouldn't be able to survive it that time around.

"Percy, if you can hear me, make a fist." The deep voice came from a man. Achingly familiar, but the memory that was attached the voice was null and void. But as asked, he made a weak fist.

A girl let out a cry, and that sound was even more familiar, like a rope tying him to the earth. "He's alive," the girl sighed with relief. The hand went back to his arm, and even though the voice was so sweet and beautiful, he couldn't resist flinching away once again.

"Chiron, why does he keep moving away?" the girl asked. Chiron! Yes, that was it. The same name he had heard before he had passed out. So he must've been in the Big House, wherever that was.

This Chiron person sounded unsure, and something told Percy that this person wasn't usually unsure of things. "Perhaps PTSD, but I'm not positive. He just fell off of the lava wall and nearly broke his entire body. I'd be skeptical of people touching me too."

_Lava wall?! _

"Okay, you have a point," the girl admitted. "So, what do we do now? Just wait?" The girl seemed impatient, like she really hated to wait. Percy knew the feeling. After all, he was ADHD. Maybe she was too. That'd be a coincidence.

"That's all we can do, dear. We shouldn't rush the boy. Let him take his time recovering. The outside might be pain-free and look fine, but he probably has a lot of inner turmoil going on." Chiron spoke like he was experienced with the situation.

Percy couldn't try to fall asleep again in free that he would never wake up. He moved his head to the side and something popped. It seemed to be his jaw. He hissed and groaned. The light was getting brighter. Soon he'd have to open his eyes, and he knew that along with the people waiting for him to do so. But how long could he hold out on this?

A few minutes passed it total silence. He heard other footsteps and he wasn't able to judge the distance. They could've been a few feet away or right next to him. The girl did not try to touch him again, but every so often, he could feel the brush of her clothes against his skin, and it gave him goosebumps.

He opened his eyes.

The world was shimmering in a soft light. For a few moments he couldn't make out anything. Then he saw the there was a pillow next to him and he was on a bed. The room looked like an infirmary, which made sense.

After all, hadn't they said that he'd fallen off of a freaking _lava wall?!_

The girls face came into view. It was the same girl that had been with him however long ago. The one that had been trying to get him help. Her blonde hair was curled like a princess. She had wide gray eyes staring at his own. She grabbed his hand and kissed it gently. He pulled away.

Hurt flashed in her eyes for a second but then was replaced by a grateful and happy look. "Chiron, he's awake." The girl left for a second, out of the room, and he was alone.

A trotting sound started up and got closer to him. He turned his head towards the sound, trying to see what it was coming from. It almost sounded like hooves, but that was crazy; he wasn't in any sort of stable.

But a horse's body came into view. Percy's head slid from the very real hooves, up to the legs, to the large belly and body of a very real horse. Why a horse was in front of Percy, he didn't know, but his heart stopped as his wide eyes looked at the very human torso and very familiar head and face of his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner.

Delusional. He was delusional.

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked. It was nice to see someone he knew, but his teacher was attached to a horse. He didn't see his wheel chair anywhere and there weren't any legs. "But… shouldn't you be teaching? And why are part horse? What's going on?"

"Percy…" Mr. Brunner trailed off, unsure of what to say. He almost looked desperate. Mr. Brunner never looked desperate. "It's me, Chiron. You know that."

"You're Chiron?" he asked. "Is… that your first name?"

Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, shook his head incredulously. "I can't believe it," he murmured to himself as if Percy were no longer in the room. "How could this have happened? After everything he's been through, this is the last thing that he needed."

Percy sat up and found a mirror in front of him, showing him his own reflection. His heart stopped. No, he definitely wasn't twelve and in Middle School. He had to be around sixteen or seventeen. And the last he checked he hadn't gone through puberty and didn't have that many muscles. And his voice was deep. He didn't know how it had happened though.

His body wasn't broken. In fact, he looked pretty good and very healthy. There was no pain at all, but the throbbing in his head had started again. His time, it was like his head was a door and someone was pounding on it.

Someone ran into the room. Percy turned his body towards the doorway. The girl stood there, and he heard Mr. Brunner make some sort of sound of protest. Her eyes settled on Percy.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, even though she had just seen him a few minutes ago, and ran up to him. She sounded like she was trying hard to believe herself. She threw her arms around his body and kissed him. It was long and deep and totally wrong. He didn't even know this girl. He pushed her back gently and stared into her face. Nothing came back to him.

"Percy?" she asked. Her voice seemed fragile.

"Do I know you?"

. . .

**Review maybe?**

**-BBH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The girl looked horrified.

"Percy…" she trailed off, reaching for his hand, but he jerked back. Just that small act made her look like she was going to start crying. He wasn't sure why. What had he done wrong?

"Seriously," he said with a nervous laugh. It caught in his throat and made him sound like he was choking. "Do I know you?" It wasn't that hard of a question, and he wasn't being demanding. He was just really, really lost in the head. If he didn't get answers soon, he was going to lose it.

"It's me, Annabeth." The girl was twirling her hair unconsciously and gnawing off her lower lip.

The name didn't ring any bells, but he felt like it should've. The way her gray eyes pierced his was enough to undo any man. He gulped. Clearly, his question had been the wrong thing to ask. And something must've been written on his face, because a single tear escaped from her eye.

"No!" she shouted angrily, slamming her fist against the wall. Mr. Brunner trotted over to her and set a hand down on her shoulder, but she brushed it off. "No, no, NO!"

"Calm down, Annabeth," he said to her, his voice soothing. His eyes flickered over to Percy.

"I will NOT calm down! How can he not remember me?"

"It seems that he is suffering partial amnesia," he tried to explain, but that made Annabeth even more mad. She stalked over to Percy, rage written all over her. Percy wasn't sure if it was directed at him or not. He felt like he had done something terrible.

She grabbed Percy's face in her hands with a great force. "Percy, look at me. You know me. You've known me for years. We're best friends and we've been on quests together and now … we're… you're my…" She looked unsure of what else to say, but she was pleading with him. He slid from her grip, but she didn't back away. She seemed stubborn.

In an instant he realized what she meant. They were 'dating'. He was his 'girlfriend'. But that didn't make any sense. He'd think he'd remember having someone as beautiful and frightening as her as his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But I don't even know who you are. I don't know where I am, and I don't know why my Latin teacher is a freaking half horse… like, a centaur? And why am I, like, sixteen? How old am I?"

This Annabeth looked like he wanted to drop dead.

"I do believe that Percy had partial amnesia. He's just forgotten a couple of years. He is still under the impression that he is attending Yancy Academy, it seems. He still believes I am Mr. Brunner."

"Of course you're Mr. Brunner. You're the only teacher there I can actually stand. Mrs. Dodds hates my guts, and the feelings mutual. But, are on a field trip? This doesn't look like the hospital wing. And why did you say that I fell off of a lava wall? That's impossible; I don't even like climbing the ropes in gym."

Annabeth almost cracked a smile at that, but she seemed too distraught to do so. She gripped Percy's hand, and he did not leave her grasp. It wasn't because he felt anything back, but he was sort of scared as to what she would do next if he tried to move away.

Percy hated how they were treating him. It was like he was an idiot. Of course, he wasn't the smartest person, but that was one of his pet peeves. "Where am I?" he asked, and he was surprised at how small his voice seemed. "Who are you people for real?"

Mr. Brunner sighed. Annabeth looked like she was going to be sick.

"Chiron, can this be cured? Please tell me it can!"

"There is no cure except for work over time. Something could always trigger back the memories. This could only last for a few minutes. We can't judge anything, since he just woke up. He fell a long way and was injured. But it could be chronic. The only way to tell is time. We have nothing to gain from tiring him out. Just look at him; he is confused. Let's leave him for now so that he can heal on his own."

But Annabeth shook her head. Her hand was bunch up in her orange shirt that read Camp Half Blood. What did that mean? Why was everything so blank? Percy wondered if these people were lying to him and just keeping him some place he didn't know about, or if they were actually telling the truth and he had amnesia.

He wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

. . .

_Deep in the back of Percy's mind, there was still a sliver of the old him._

_It screamed at him to remember everything. It tried to tell him about how he was so madly in love with her that he could barely go anywhere without thinking about her. It tried to tell him about love._

_But the new Percy didn't really know what love was. He was still under the impression that Gabe was his stepfather and abusing him and his mother. He still thought that he was in Middle School and that Grover was just a crippled kid and Mr. Brunner was just a Latin teacher with a wheelchair. _

_Percy didn't remember feeling or seeing love. He didn't remember who Paul was and seeing his mom actually love someone other than his father. Heck, he still thought that his father had been lost at see, not the god of the sea. _

_He couldn't remember his new group of friends or the sacrifices he had had to make to save them. He couldn't remember the wars and battles that he had been through, and he couldn't remember falling in love with Annabeth, the girl who had changed his life._

_The mind could be such a lie. _

_Memories were such a fragile thing. Just a fall could knock them all away and create the shell of a person rather than a whole person. He was so empty inside. _

_As much as that part of his mind yelled at him, Percy had gone deaf. He could no longer hear his old thoughts. It was going to be hard to heal everything. It was going to take a miracle to change this. _

_. . ._

Even though he couldn't remember much, Percy knew that miracles were very rare things.

* * *

**Reviews are loved.**

**-BBH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

Almost an hour later, Percy was still pacing.

Back and forth, back and forth. He was going to get sick if he didn't stop soon, but the pacing seemed to help in concentrate. His headache worsened with every step, but he had to try and remember his life.

He felt like he was in someone else's body. Nothing about himself was familiar. His hair and eye color were the same, except for that streak of gray that ruined the look. He wondered how he had gotten that streak of gray. It looked natural but felt unnatural, like he was a hundred years older than he was supposed to be.

But the weirdest part was that the blonde girl, Annabeth, had the exact same streak in her hair.

Before she had left, she had asked, "How are you feeling?" But he hadn't responded immediately. Instead, he had stared at the identical streak of gray in her hair. At first, she had seemed confused, and she backed away from his weird stare.

He'd blushed, and answered, "I'm okay. I just need to be left alone." And, now, after 50 minutes of being alone, nothing about his life was any clearer.

He touched the streak in his hair. It felt normal, but he knew there was something heavy behind it, probably something that he couldn't remember, if it have ever happened at all. Percy wanted to believe that this was some elaborate dream or prank on him, but no matter what he said to himself, he knew that was just a lie.

Really, the streak shouldn't have bothered him, but it did.

. . .

_That little piece of Percy screamed at him._

_It told him to listen and piece together the facts of his life. He'd held up the sky years ago, and so had Annabeth. The burden of that had been etched into them with twin streaks of gray._

_They shouldn't have survived that. _

_The headache was only occurring because of this piece of Percy that was relentless. He refused to give up on himself. It yelled over and over again that facts of his life, but the new Percy was just too far away to hear the details. It was like talking to a deaf person, but sign language wasn't an option. _

_He couldn't forget everything. _

_He couldn't forget who he was. _

_He couldn't forget Annabeth._

_. . . _

Percy stopped in front of the mirror and smoothed his hands over his face, stretching his skin.

He pulled at his cheek as if his face were a mask. Maybe if he pulled hard enough, he'd turn back into his twelve year old self. It would be comforting but a little disappointing. After all, he finally had muscles.

Green eyes stared at him, matched with an unruly mess of raven-colored hair. It stuck up in all different directions. The teeth on this person weren't perfect, but not so bad that he need braces. His orange shirt was burned in a few places and read 'Camp Half Blood' across the chest. Hm, seemed racist. There were faded jeans that were burnt also.

This was who he was now.

Besides the gray streak, another thing confused him.

There was a necklace around his neck with numerous beads. Each bead had a various design on it. He guessed that they marked different events that he'd 'been through'. They didn't make sense though. They just looked like a jumble of scribbles.

One of them made sense. It was a picture of the Empire State Building. He lived in New York, so that he knew about. But there were names all around it, and none of them he recognized. He groaned with frustration.

Another bead had a trident on it… weird.

The other two were equally as weird. One of them was just a gold heap. He had no idea what it was supposed to be, and the other one looked like some sort of maze that never ended. He sighed. That hadn't helped him at all.

Coughing into his shoulder, he decided staying inside wasn't going to help him at all. Backing away from the mirror, he walked out into the hallway.

The house he was in was vacant. He seemed like he was alone, but he didn't want to explore the place. With his luck, he would break something or get lost. He always did. Instead, he tried to find his way outside.

One door did lead to a porch. He opened it up, and stopped right on the outside.

The girl, Annabeth, was sitting on the bench.

. . .

_She's Annabeth. She's the girl you love._

_The first time you ever saw her, you thought she had curly princess hair. You thought she was annoying and arrogant and out to have you killed, but deep down, you had the biggest crush on her. And she had the biggest crush on you too. You guys just didn't realize it._

_Soon enough, you became friends instead of enemies. You guys went on a quest together and decided it was better not to fight, because that was all your parents did. Poseidon and Athena abhorred each other, so why not go against them and hang out?_

_Everyone at camp was waiting for the moment when you two would start dating, but that took years._

_Finally, on your sixteenth birthday, the kiss sealed the deal. It was official. You guys started dating, and the camp was ecstatic. You two were so happy for the longest time, and life was just amazing. _

_She has the most beautiful blonde hair in the world. Her gray eyes used to scare you, but now, you think they're amazing. They're always calculating things. She has tan skin year-round and a perfect body. She is way too smart and the head of the Athena Cabin. She's the head architect on Olympus._

_You can't forget her._

_. . ._

Nothing about her seemed familiar.

She jumped to her feet when she saw him. "Oh, you're here!" she said quickly. "Um, is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

Percy shook his head.

"Okay…" she trailed off and looked around. No one was near them. She was a few feet away, and she said shakily, "You want me to show you around… the camp? See if we can job any of your memories?" She knew that he didn't remember anything. There must've been evidence across his face.

He thought about it for a second, and then shrugged. "Sure," he answered softly.

She gulped and motioned for him to follow her.

. . .

_Annabeth Chase, I love you. _

_. . ._

He followed, but he kept his distance. She was probably twenty feet away from him.

. . .

_Run to her._

. . .

He went slower than needed. Way slower. He was almost shuffling behind her. He stared at her head and the gray streak. The sun was setting in the sky and no one was out. So far, nothing seemed too abnormal about wherever he was, but he'd really only been in that giant farm house, so he couldn't judge yet.

. . .

_I'll come back to you._

_. . ._

Annabeth must've realized what he was doing, because she stopped and turned around. He too stopped and met her eyes. She looked hurt from what he was doing, but he didn't think it was necessary to walk right beside her the entire time. He could follow just as easy from a few feet away. Besides, they weren't even dating.

There was no reason to give her any hope.

* * *

**Review please!**

**-BBH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I'm late. Too bad, so sad, but hey! At least I'm updating now. **

* * *

The camp was definitely different than he had expected.

All around him, kids and teenagers ran to different places. Perhaps they were on a schedule but he wasn't too sure. Annabeth stayed ahead of him, keeping her face turned towards the ground. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, and now he felt a little guilty for doing so.

Between the strawberry fields full of half human creatures and people trying to kill each other with sharp weapons, he didn't know what rabbit hole he'd fallen down, but he was definitely in some crazy sort of Wonderland. The stuff that he was seeing was not normal.

Annabeth murmured something and Percy's head shot up. "What?"

"I said that these are the Cabins," she said more loudly, gesturing to the wide open area around her. "Does none of this jog your memory?"

Percy looked around again, his eyes widening and his heart stopping.

"Wow…" he breathed quietly, so quietly that he could barely hear himself.

The array of cabins was spectacular and so diverse that Percy was pretty sure he had never seen anything like it before. They were of all different sizes and looked so unreal that he couldn't believe his own eyes. His expression must've funny, because Annabeth started to laugh at him.

He eyeballed her, and she immediately sobered up. "Sorry," she told him. "Your face was kind of priceless."

None of this was laughing matter. Who wouldn't be surprised by the cabins? He actually felt more offended than he probably should've. She tried to say something else, but Percy shied away and started walking around. He could hear the far off sounds of people, but there was no one around them where they were. They were so alone that Percy felt claustrophobic, even in the large area.

Annabeth coughed into her shoulder. "Well, let's take a look around, I suppose."

Percy was already doing that. He stared at one of the cabins, which was covered in barbed wire and painted red like blood. Suddenly, he heard a burst of loud, metal music coming from the depths of the place. He swallowed loudly and back up.

"That's the Ares cabin," Annabeth said. "Do you remember them? Do you remember Clarisse?"

That name meant nothing to him, so he shook his head and looked around. He heard an annoyed sound coming from Annabeth, like he was making her impatient. Well, that was her problem to deal with, not his. He already had enough of his own.

The next cabin that he looked at was gray with a carving of an owl over the opened door. Inside, he could see smart boards and lots of bookshelves containing lots of books. Percy made a face; he hated to read, and no matter what anyone would try to tell him, he always would. A fall couldn't have changed that, right?

"That's my cabin, the Athena cabin," Annabeth explained.

"You like to read," Percy assumed.

"Of course," she said automatically and then stopped, as if she was waiting for him to remember, like should have been able to remember because of that. Instead, Percy was even more sure that this girl was lying to him. He never would've dated someone like that, and so far, they had nothing in common.

So then his eyes wandered to another cabin, made with a faint bluish green rock that reminded him of the sea, of Montauk, and of his father he never had known. His mother had always said that he had been lost at sea. The building was low but sturdy, and Percy felt instantly drawn to it but some unforeseen source.

For some reason, as he walked towards it, he looked at Annabeth. She had an encouraging smile of her face, as if what he was doing was great. He turned his head back and ran a hand through his hair.

What was he doing?

The door to the cabin creaked open and a rush of wind hit him, smelling of salt water and sand and… home. That was different, but he pushed the thought away. The cabin was pretty big and consisted of bunk beds and a couch, with a fountain on the far wall. He wondered why. Everything about the cabin seemed familiar, and everything was on the tip of his tongue, but then it was just gone.

Percy sighed and sat down on the bed, staring down at his feet. The headache had disappeared while he had been walking, but now it was back and worse than ever. The smell of the cabin—sand and water and something like Coppertone—didn't help either, even though he liked the smell.

He didn't even realize that Annabeth had walked in there until she sat down on his bed beside him. He jerked his head up, startled, and slid over to the farthest side that he could without falling off. His back was against the wall when he stopped, and only then did he realize that this bed was unmade and probably belonged to someone. He should have probably left, but every fiber of his being didn't want to.

Something changed on Annabeth's face. It was anger. "Okay, so maybe you don't know who I am, but I'm not going to try and murder you. I only want to help you, so why can't you just suck it up and accept what I'm doing?"

Whoa. He hadn't expected that. He tried to think of some smart comeback, but none came to mind, because she was right. He needed help. When he opened his mouth to say something, she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Now, this is the Poseidon cabin. This has been your cabin for the past few years."

That explained why he had been drawn to it, and why it seemed like home. "Why are all of the cabins named after gods and goddesses? I can remember studying them in school."

Annabeth took a deep breath before she said, "Percy, the gods and goddesses represent our… parents…" She said that like it was a dangerous thing, and then Percy realized what she was getting at. But no… that was totally and completely impossible.

"You mean that metaphorically, right?"

"No, Percy, I don't. You are a demigod son of Poseidon, the only one in existence today. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for children of the Greek gods and goddesses. This is the only safe place for us in the world. You are one of the camp leaders."

He surely hadn't heard her right. "You're joking, right?"

"No, Percy, I'm not. This has been your cabin for a while now, and you really are a son of the sea god."

But that was impossible. Gods and goddesses didn't just run around everywhere, but if Annabeth was saying that this person—Poseidon—was his father, then had he really been lost at sea, or was he living in the sea? Did his mom know this? Oh Lord, did he have a mermaid tail? And more importantly, could he trust anything that Annabeth was saying to him? Did he really know her at all?

Everything he knew just felt like one big, fat lie.

Percy turned his gaze, and it fell on the wall. He saw that it was covered in photographs… of him.

They chronicled the years that he could no longer remember. He smiled and looked so happy in all of them, happier than he had ever felt. He had on a silly face in one and was surrounded by a bunch of unrecognizable faces in the other. He didn't know who the people were, but they looked like they were his friends.

One of them caught his attention and he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

It was him and Annabeth.

Kissing.

* * *

**Please review:)**

**-BBH**


	7. Chapter 7

**School's finally out…:)**

* * *

They were underwater.

Not really. They were still in the Poseidon cabin, but the picture of them kissing had been taken underwater. Percy's and Annabeth's hair was floating around in the crystal clear water, and their arms were around each other in a tight embrace, as if they would never let each other go.

Percy turned and looked at Annabeth. She was staring at the picture too, her expression far away as if she were remembering better times. Then she turned her head down and wouldn't meet Percy's stare.

He felt like he was going to be sick. He had to get out of there.

Suddenly, he was on his feet and walking toward the cabin door. He heard Annabeth stand up too. "Hey, where are you—"

"Leave me alone," Percy said shortly, not turning around as he opened up the door.

"Percy, it's not that big of a deal," she tried to tell him, but her reassurances fell flat. Percy shook his head. She didn't realize how big of a deal it was, because none of this had happened to her. It had all happened to him. She hadn't fallen off of a freaking lava wall. He had. She didn't have amnesia. He did.

And he didn't know what to believe.

He slammed the door behind him and just started walking. He didn't know where, and he didn't care. He wanted to get lost from everyone, even himself. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want that girl Annabeth near him or any of the other freaks that might have been at the camp. He was so out of place that he even wanted to go back to Yancy.

He heard footsteps behind him. Annabeth voice said, "You need to calm down before something crazy happens. The last thing we need is a tsunami or something."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Just stay away from me!" he yelled at her. "I want to be alone." And this time, he turned and faced her. He wondered what his face looked like. He felt really red and really angry.

Annabeth must've finally understood. She nodded and walked away, but it looked reluctant, and she didn't turn away fast enough for Percy to not notice the disappointed look etched into her face. What in the world had she expected? Him to just be perfectly okay with seeing a picturing of them kissing when they weren't even supposed to be dating?

All of it was just too much for him to handle.

First, he had woken up thinking he was twelve years old and looked into the mirror to find himself sixteen or seventeen. Then, he had found out that he had fallen off of a lava wall and lived, that he had amnesia, and that his Latin teacher was some half horse man. His life felt like a fairytale.

But it hadn't ended there. No, apparently this blonde girl named Annabeth was his girlfriend and he was a son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, which was completely impossible. But then again, Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, had been half-horse. And he had fallen off of a lava wall. Anything was possible.

So, he was at Camp Half-Blood.

It was too much for him to handle. He felt like he was going to burst.

As he stalked away from the cabins, he saw a bunch of kids walking around, but many of them were fighting. Not verbally or with fists, but with actual weapons. Swords and knives were thrown at each other, and the people laughed as their blades clashed with one another, as if it was always fun to try and kill another person. He had seen it a while ago from a distance, but now, being so close, he couldn't handle it.

This was just so wrong.

Some of the people noticed him and waved or smiled. The only thing he could do was stare back. He recognized none of the faces. Two twins came up to him and clapped him on either shoulder. "It's good to see you back on your feet, dude," one of them said.

"Yeah. We thought you were a goner and Annabeth was going to go crazy," the other agreed.

Percy backed away from them slowly. Their smiles seemed friendly but he still had no idea who they were. Their smiles faded, changed to confusion. "Um, are you okay, Percy? You look like you're going to be sick." No he wasn't okay at all. They had no idea.

He wanted to scream _I have no idea who you are_. But he was struck silent. Then, he just turned around and ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, but they didn't try to stop him. He passed by giant buildings and fields, even a canoe lake. Was that the canoe lake where the picture of him and Annabeth kissing had been?

Eventually, he reached a forest, and he didn't hesitate. He ran right inside. As he went further and further into the depths of the woods, he turned around. No one was behind him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He stopped running and began to walk, but at a swift pace.

He was lost.

"Whatever," he said to himself. "So what? I'm lost in my mind, and now I'm physically lost. It's not that much of a difference." He listened to the leaves crunching underneath his feet as he kept going in. He had a terrible feeling that he wasn't alone in the forest. But when he looked around, there was no one there.

He'd been walking for a few minutes when he heard the growling.

Immediately, he stopped and looked around. Still, he saw nothing but trees and darkness. The sunlight barely got in from the thick branches. A cold breeze blew back his black hair and made him shiver. He almost wished that he had a jacket on. He took a deep breath and started walking again, wondering why he was so paranoid.

He heard more growling. He stopped, and for some reason he shoved his hand down in his pocket. Cocking his head to the side, he wrapped his hand around a pen that he found and brought it out. Studying the simple ballpoint pen, he read some words etched into the side. _Anaklusmos_. "Riptide," he translated with no problem.

On instinct that ran deep in his bones, he uncapped it. His heart stopped as the normal pen in his hand elongated and got super sharp on one end. Within a second, he was holding a bronze sword.

Before he could even question what had happened, the growl sounded off again, and this time it sounded close. He looked up from the pen and into the darkness. Was he imagining the eyes that he saw, blinking at him as they approached? Was he imagining the heavy footsteps and inhuman sounds that came from just a few feet away?

"What…?"

Whatever it was saw the sword in his hand, and then it lunged for him, jaws open to kill.

* * *

**Review please:)**

**-BBH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's an update. Please review…**

* * *

He lunged to the side just before the creature's teeth connected with his neck.

Almost immediately he was having an adrenaline rush, and he acted on instinct. He rolled over his shoulder into a crouched position, his eyes scanning the woods around him. He heard the growling, and his stomach turned over. His gulped loudly and stood to his feet, his knees shaking.

What had that been? He could only remember the giant teeth wanting to rip him to shreds. He shook his head and looked down at the sword named Riptide. His was gripped in both of his hands, the hilt brushing over his bellybutton. The sword gave off a soft glow, illuminating the dark forest, but not enough for him to see what was well beyond the trees.

Percy backed up a little, and there was a snap underneath his heel. He had stepped down on a twig, the growling began again, and the creature slowly crept out of the trees, eyes trained on him. The creature was not just any sort of creature from a children's fairy tale.

It was a monster.

The monster resembled a Rottweiler, except it was ten times bigger. Clumps of hair fell out in patches and blood was dripping from wounds that it had. The giant dog snarled, and Percy could see remnants of passed meals stuck in its teeth. It crouched down and growled, getting ready to attack him.

When it leapt at him again with a loud bark, Percy was ready. He jumped out of the way and slashed at it with his blade, switching the sword to only his right hand. The monster whirled on him and a huge paw with very big claws swiped at his face. He managed to parry the blow with a maneuver that he performed, like he was a professional.

It was as if he had done it all before.

. . .

_What Percy didn't realize was that he had done it all before, on many occasions. Fighting one rogue hellhound shouldn't have been that much of a threat. He'd fought them before and left the battles with only scrapes. _

_The memory loss did not affect his fighting skills though. Those had been etched into his skin a long time ago, like tattoos. The sword in his hand was merely a guide on how to move. Fighting came easy to him, whether he had memories or not. Even with no practice, fighting was simple. _

_It was like the mind was blind._

_He could no longer see the obstacles that he had to face, and he didn't know what they were supposed to look like, but he knew that they were there, and they always would be. It was a subconscious understanding that would remain for all time. _

_A fight was the one time that the old Percy, buried under mountains of memories, could reach out and help his brother. The new Percy and the old Percy worked together as one, mimicking each other's movements so that there was double the power. In a way, Percy was stronger than he had ever been before._

_But in a way, he was at his weakest, and the new him knew that._

_. . ._

The monster was relentless and kept jumping at him, and Percy was only performing defensive moves. He jumped to one side, rolled to the other, lunged underneath the monster to change positions. The monster wouldn't stop until he was dead, or his next meal.

Percy jabbed the sword towards what he believed to be the monsters heart, but the monster moved at the last second and his sword ended up hitting his eyeball. Percy froze, unsure of what he had just done, and the dog howled. Percy pulled the sword back, and the eyeball became detached from the socket, dangling in front of him. Blood squirted everywhere.

Oh, he was going to hurl.

The monster was clearly hurt, but it kept on fighting, this time with a lot more aggression. Percy's sword was knocked away from him and he was defenseless against a terrible monster that wanted nothing more than to turn him into one giant chew toy. Percy turned around and found that there was nowhere to run; his back was almost against a tree.

He faced the monster again. If this was the end, he was going to be brave. No backing down.

. . .

_Bravery: one of the things that made him strong. That had returned to his being. _

. . .

But then, Percy wasn't being cornered by the monster. He heard a girl yell, "Stay away from my boyfriend." The dog yelped in pain and then shattered into dust, which proceeded to cloud the air until it floated down on the ground, forming a nice gray pile where the monster had once been. And now it was gone. It had been there. But now it was just dust.

And Percy had been that close to death.

He looked up to meet the eyes of his savior. He was actually surprised when he saw Annabeth there, a knife in her hands, looking like she was straight out of a horror movie. The knife had a few drops of blood on it that dripped to the ground, and she was covered in that gray dust. Her hair was blown across her face and she was out of breath like she had run there.

"You?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, me," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Surprise, surprise. Looks like I'm always saving your life." She said it as if it was a joke, but it fell flat. She coughed into her shoulder and the dust plumed around her face. "Well, I can't believe a hellhound besides Mrs. O'Leary got into camp, but I guess anything can happen."

Percy stared at her. "What do you mean a hellhound? How did you even know I was here? Who's Mrs. O'Leary?"

Annabeth answered, "A hellhound is from the Underworld. They only get into our camp sometimes, and they love to try and kill the campers. I guess they make good meals. Mrs. O'Leary is your pet hellhound, but she's trained. And I'll admit that after you ran off I started following you. Connor and Travis told me that you had run into the woods, and that's never good, so I went into the woods and voila! Here you are, being attacked by a hellhound."

He looked at her, speechless. A dozen more questions popped into his head, but he pushed them all away. "Thank you," he told her, and he meant it. "Without you, I'd probably be dead."

"No, you probably would've found a way to do something. You're pretty resourceful." Annabeth walked up to Percy's side. "Now, if you don't mind, we're going to go to the beach to try and jog your memories again. And don't say you want to be left alone, because I think we both know that right now, that isn't the smartest decision."

"What about my sword?" he asked. "I need to go find it."

"The sword is magic. It will return to your pocket in a few minutes," she explained. "Now, let's go to the beach."

* * *

**Will his memories return at the beach? You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Could we perhaps get to 100 reviews? Pretty please?**

**-BBH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Percy was hopelessly confused.

That hellhound really had not been good for him. If Annabeth hadn't been stalking him or whatever, he'd be dead. What was a hellhound, anyway? He'd never heard of one, and the fact that she had said it came from the Underworld made him even more confused. Underworld had a bad ring to it.

And apparently, he had a pet hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary…

Annabeth led him through the woods. Every sound and snap of a twig made him jump. He was being paranoid, he guessed, but better be that than relaxed. He was pretty sure he would never relax again.

She however looked perfectly calm, as if this happened to her all the time. She gestured for him to follow with one hand and held her bronze knife in the other. She saw him looking at her. "Just in case," she told him. "Hopefully we—well, hopefully I won't have to fight. You held your own, but if something comes after us, leave the fighting to me, okay?"

"Sure," he agreed, because what else was he supposed to say? If he had ever known how to fight, he certainly didn't remember how to. When he had had the sword in his hand, it had been muscle memory, he concluded. But he couldn't remember ever fighting a monster like that.

Percy followed behind Annabeth and studied her.

Now that he wasn't necessarily scared or confused by her (though that confusion had moved onto a whole new topic), he could see just how gorgeous she was. He had realized it when he had woken up, but she looked beautiful now. The sun the beamed through the leaves casted the most beautiful glow on her, and her blonde hair shone. She had tan skin like she was from California, and a lithe, athletic body. Her gray eyes had been unnerving before, but now they were just fascinating.

She caught his gaze. "What're you staring at?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered quickly. Way too quickly for it to be nothing. He didn't even know what it was. Why had he been looking at her?

Annabeth turned away, but not before Percy saw the small smile and her face flush.

And that made Percy smile.

While they continued to walk through the forest, Percy felt something grow heavy in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out. The pen, Riptide, had returned, just like Annabeth had told him. She had said that it was magical.

Soon they reached the edge of the trees and the tall sand dunes were spread out in front of them. The change was drastic and the dunes were tall. Percy and Annabeth climbed over the tops of the dunes until the vast amount of sand and ocean were spread out below them. The sun that was setting behind them made the ocean sparkle. It looked absolutely amazing.

Percy's breath was stolen from him.

"Yeah, it's pretty great, huh?" Annabeth said.

He couldn't answer her. He felt like he was in some sort of trance, but he started walking towards the shoreline. The tides pulled back and forth, but as he approached, they seemed to go in towards him. It was as if they were attracted to his being. He thought that was kind of weird, but he got butterflies in his stomach as he came closer and closer.

Percy took of his shoes and socks and sat down at the water's edge. "Is it weird that I just want to stay here?"

"No," Annabeth answered from behind him. "You're a son of Poseidon; the water is like your home."

He snorted, because he didn't feel like the son of a Greek god. That was still one of the confusing parts. How could a Greek god have fallen in love with his mother? How could they even be real? Where had his father been all those years when his mom had been on welfare and she'd had to marry Gabe? His life had been hell without his dad, and now, Annabeth was telling him that he was Poseidon's son.

But that would explain why he liked the ocean so much.

The water brushed his toes, only for a second. But it felt different. The water filled him with this raw power that kind of tickled. "I still don't see why I'd be a son of Poseidon," he informed Annabeth. "Yeah, I like the water, but so what? I'm sure a lot of people like the ocean."

She sighed and said, "Percy look at that cut on your hand."

Percy looked down at both of his hands, but there was no cut. One of them had a few blood stains on it, but it was fine. "There's no cut," he told her.

"I know, but there was."

"Hm?" What was the supposed to mean?

"You must've been hurt during your fight with the hellhound, because I noticed a very long, deep cut on your hand while we were walking. You didn't say anything about it though. I can understand why; being hurt wasn't and still isn't on you top list of priorities. But you were hurt, and after you sat down and the water touched you, the cut healed. It's part of being a son of Poseidon. The water can heal you."

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm serious. We first found that out before you were even claimed as his son, and that was a long time ago."

"But how can you be sure that I'm a son of Poseidon?" he questioned. "Did I ever even have a cut?" He hated to think it, but he still didn't trust her completely. Yes, she had saved his life, but why? Clearly, they had 'dated' but he still couldn't see it. He didn't have any memories of her, so he didn't know what to expect.

Annabeth stood next to him in the small waves, and then ordered, "Stand up."

"What?"

"You heard me. Stand up." The look on her face said that he better or else.

So he did, and then Annabeth got right up in his face. They were so close to each other that he could feel her heart racing, and he was positive that his was too. Her lips were in kissing distance to his, and he inhaled her scent… was it lemon soap? She studied him for a second, bringing in all of his features.

Then she reeled back and shoved him, so hard that he fell backwards into the surf.

He could've caught himself, but he was in so much shock that he just kept falling until his back in the wet sand and a wave crashed down on top of him. When he didn't move, the tide pulled in and then another wave crash down on top of him.

Where had that come from?

He jumped to his feet. "What was all that about?" he demanded, flipping his hair out of his face.

"You keep saying that you don't see how you could be a son of Poseidon. Look down at yourself."

He did. "I don't see anything different."

"Percy, you just fell down in the water, so shouldn't you be wet?"

He looked down again, and he wasn't covered in water. No, he was completely dry. Not a single part of his body was wet, but that was impossible; the waves had crashed down on top of him. He had felt the water all around him. He looked at Annabeth, his mouth opened in shock. She laughed at him. "I wish you could see your face."

And then he started laughing and he fell right back down in the salty ocean water. It felt strange to laugh along with Annabeth, but at the same time, it felt natural, like breathing. For some reason, he really wanted to make her smile. Even if he was confused and had amnesia, the sound of her laugh was like the best medicine. The ocean lapping against him felt awesome.

For some reason, he felt at home.

* * *

**I decided to make a happy chapter, because it's been pretty depressing so far. Please review, because they really do help me!**

**-BBH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters left after this one!**

* * *

After spending sometime at the beach, Percy and Annabeth took the simple way away from the beach without having to go through the entire forest.

He sort of wished he had gone that way before.

But he was glad that he hadn't, because now, he knew so many things. He decided that he believed Annabeth and that he wanted to trust her, even if it was a bit awkward between them. He believed that he was indeed a son of Poseidon, because all the evidence supported the claim. He hadn't wanted to leave the sea, but Annabeth told him that it was time for dinner and they had to go.

They didn't talk for a while as they climbed over the dunes. Percy broke the silence. "Annabeth, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

He swallowed. "Do you think my mom knew that my dad was Poseidon?"

Annabeth didn't answer for a few minutes, and Percy considered asking her the question again. But Annabeth was supposed to be smart, and Percy realized she was just considering what he'd asked. It wasn't that hard of a question. All he needed was a yes or no.

Percy thought about his mom and stupid Gabe. Had anything happened between them during those years he couldn't remember. Did his mom even know what had happened? Did she know where he was and about this place called Camp Half-Blood? He thought about asking Annabeth to show him a phone, but he didn't want his mom to worry, because she had a habit of doing that. Besides, she had enough on her plate.

"Yes," Annabeth finally answered. "She does know. She's always known you were a demigod, and she's given up everything to make sure that no one would hurt you."

A cold feeling settled inside of Percy. "What do you mean?"

"Percy, a lot has changed and there's a lot you don't realize. Monsters… they track us by our scent. With you being one of the most powerful demigods alive, many monsters want you dead. Your mom only married Gabe so that his scent would cover up your own and you wouldn't be hurt."

"I can't believe she did that for me." Percy had always wondered why Gabe was around, because Sally and Percy both hated him. He was a fat pig that did nothing all day and abused them both. She really had tried to help him.

Only an hour and a half ago, Percy wouldn't have believed Annabeth. He would have accused her of lying, but she had saved his life and actually help him. A bunch of questions bubbled inside of him about different things, like his scent and how she knew all of this, but he kept them down because she wasn't finished.

"A few years ago, after… our first quest together, Sally and Gabe—" Annabeth cut off abruptly, like she didn't know what to say. "Um… let's just say that they called it quits and got divorced. Your mother got lots of money and you moved to a new apartment. Your mother decided to start taking classes because she's always wanted to be—"

"An author," Percy finished.

"Yeah. Well, she met this man named Paul Blofis, and you usually call him Mr. Blowfish, which gets on your mothers last nerves. They started dating, which freaked you out at first but eventually it made you happy because they were happy. And then they got married, and now you guys live together as one happy family. Paul knows that you're a son of Poseidon too. He actually met Poseidon on your fifteenth birthday."

He blinked. It was a lot to take in at once.

"You think my mom and Poseidon loved each other?"

Annabeth smiled at him. "They still love each other, Percy, but they can't be together. Your mother is a mortal, and Poseidon is a god. They live two separate lives, but they made one hell of a kid."

Percy blushed. "Does mom know about you and the other demigods and Camp Half-Blood."

She nodded. "I've actually met your mom one several occasions. She's sort of like a second mother to me."

"How do you know her so well?"

"Percy, you may not remember me at all, but I was your girlfriend and your best friend. Well, one of them. I've met your mom on many occasions, and she would always get on you about being a gentleman when you were with me, and I would always laugh and support her and you always thought we were ganging up on you and that it wasn't fair." Her expression turned wistful .

The awkwardness was back, because Percy wasn't sure what he felt for Annabeth.

She claimed they'd had something, but he still couldn't see it. They were opposites, but apparently, they had known each other for years and were really close. She was a beautiful girl and she clearly liked him, but did he like her? Did he want to be involved with someone?

All in all, he just wanted his life back.

He wanted his memories.

When he met Annabeth's eyes, she wasn't smiling anymore. "Come on, let's get to dinner."

Dinner passed by in a blur of food and Coke. Annabeth told Percy that he had to sit at a table all by himself, which he found completely unfair. Then he realized that they were grouped together according to their lineage, and no one was a child of Poseidon except for him. The two twins he'd met earlier were at the Hermes table, and Annabeth was sitting with her brothers and sisters at the Athena table. For some reason, Percy wished that she was sitting with him, but she had suddenly become very cold.

After dinner, Annabeth walked over to Percy. "We give burnt offerings to the gods," she informed him as she scraped some of her leftovers into the giant fire. He watched them burn. "You should do the same."

Reluctantly, Percy tossed what was left of his burger into the pit. _Hey, Poseidon, Dad, whatever_, he said in his mind. _I'm really confused right now. I need guidance and I need my memories. Please help me._

"We have a camp fire and sing alongs," Annabeth told him, still somber. What had he done to make her mad?

"I don't feel like going," he said automatically. Actually, he really wanted to go, because a sing along sounded cool. But he couldn't stand the way all of the campers were looking at him. He could hear their whispers, referring to him as the amnesiac. The name sent a weird vibe through his body, a negative one. They all looked like they wanted to talk to him but were afraid to. He didn't recognize a single face.

"Okay… I'll walk you back to your cabin, I guess."

"It's cool," Percy told her, looking at his feet. "I can get there myself."

Annabeth glared at him for a second before turning around a stomping off.

Every bit of bonding they had done on the beach seemed to have vanished.

When Percy arrived back in his cabin, he felt really bad. He didn't bother to look for a change of clothes. He collapsed into his bed and found out that he was exhausted. What had he done wrong? Had it been something in his expression? Whatever it was, it had really affected Annabeth.

Sleep settled down on him like a blanket and in his dreams, he was peacefully walking toward this bright, white light. He wasn't really in control of his body though. It was more like he was watching himself. It felt third person. But this oblivion of sorts was beautiful and peaceful, and all at once, Percy turned around and started to run away from it. Why, he didn't know, but he kept running and running like the oblivion would kill him.

Until he began to fall.

As he fell towards the oblivion, he screamed one name over and over again.

_A_

_N_

_N_

_A_

_B_

_E_

_T_

_H_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Okay, perhaps that last bit was from Beautiful Chaos, but I thought it fit in pretty well. Reviews really help out a lot!**

**-BBH**


	11. Chapter 11

**I haven't updated in forever, so I am very sorry. **

A knock on his door woke him up.

Percy literally jumped out of his bed and almost screamed. He'd woken up multiple times during the night to the sensation of falling in his stomach. He felt queasy and had spent quite a while in the bathroom, kneeled over the toilet, his body full of nausea.

Each dream he had was exactly the same. There was a white light that felt so soothing, but something about it felt bad and dark, so he'd turned and run away like it was going to destroy him. And then he would start falling

.And

. .Falling

. . .Down

. . . .Into

. . . . .An

. . . . . .Oblivion

Screaming out for Annabeth like she was his lifeline. He'd tumble and yell until he hit something. His stomach would drop and he'd sit straight up, gripping the sheets tightly. His body would be drenched it sweat and his muscles would ache, and he'd make an immediate run towards the bathroom, which was his best friend. This had probably happened four or five times.

So when he heard a pounding sound, he thought that someone was shooting at him. When his eyes snapped open, he found himself to be in the Poseidon cabin once more with few memories of his life. He was still in his alien teenager body in an alien camp for kids who were the children of Greek gods—demigods, they were called. Percy was the only son of Poseidon at the camp, so therefore, he stayed alone.

His so called 'girlfriend' was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She was gorgeous, with curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes. He had no recollection of ever falling in love with her, and he didn't see how it was possible. Though anything was, he guessed, since he had lost over four years of his life.

Yesterday had been the day where he had felt confused and alone, he had fought a monster and would've died if Annabeth hadn't been there to save him, and he'd had a little bit of bonding time with her before he'd done something that had turned her cold and mean, dismissive and uncaring.

Which was why he was really surprised to see that she was the one who'd knocked on his door.

When he opened it up, he found her standing there, her back erect. Her eyes automatically met his and she set her hands on her hips. Percy gulped.

"Boxers?" Annabeth finally asked. "Really, Percy? You couldn't have at least put something else on?"

He blushed. During the middle of the night he'd gotten so hot that he'd taken off his shirt and jeans. He stuttered, unsure of what to say. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You slept through breakfast, so you need to get a move on. It's ten o'clock, so quit sleeping in. You have activities to do. So get dressed and come on."

Percy yawned. "Can I get some breakfast to-go?"

"No."

So, Annabeth was still mysteriously mad at him? Of course she was. His life could never just be easy. He closed the door and leaned his head against the cool frame.

It had been fun with her yesterday on the beach. He wished that he could go back to that time, when she had been helping them and they'd been laughing. Back to their almost kiss and to the moment when she pushed him down into the water. That had been fun, and it had been normal, like breathing.

. . .

_Percy, you still love her. Embrace the feeling. Run into her arms. Take back your memories._

. . .

He threw on the same thing he'd worn the day before and ran out of the cabin, shutting the door behind him. "Okay, so where are we off to today, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth froze and her breath caught. She looked at him like the entire world had stopped turning and they were the only people alive. "What did you just call me?"

"Wise Girl," Percy answered, confusion in his brain. "What? Is there something wrong with that?"

He was completely caught off guard when Annabeth smiled. Her smile was wider and brighter than any Percy had ever seen. For the first time since she'd started hating on him, she looked happy and over come with joy. She smiled like she was never going to stop smiling. It was beautiful, but after a while, it was starting to freak him out.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Annabeth told him, her cheeks red. "Nothing at all."

Oh, but it had to be something. She wouldn't be smiling if it was nothing. But it made him feel better. Whatever hatred she'd felt towards him before had disappeared, just because he'd called her a nickname.

"Come on, Percy. You're going to go ride on a Pegasus?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me correctly. Yes, we have Pegasi here, and they just love you." She laughed like it was some kind of inside joke that he did not find funny. "You're supposed to be helping teach the younger campers, but today, I think it would just be better for you to get your riding legs back."

He followed Annabeth through the camp, and after a few minutes they came up to the stables. There was no one else there, but Percy started hearing voices, and they were inside his head.

_Hey, Boss. Heard you knocked your head pretty hard._

Percy looked around at first, searching for the source of the voice. It was male and the only person around him was Annabeth. He knew for a fact that they were completely alone, so where had the voice come from? Was it some trick of his mind? Was it because of what'd happened with him hitting the ground a little too hard? Was he going insane? Oh no, would they put him in one of those rooms with sponge-walls?

"Annabeth, I think I'm losing my mind," Percy said slowly.

She frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm hearing voices."

"No, that just comes along with the whole 'son of Poseidon' package. Poseidon is the Lord of Horses, and you can mentally talk to them. Right now, I bet it's Blackjack that's talking to you. And before you ask, Blackjack is your Pegasus. You'll be riding him today. The others will understand."

He was at a loss for words, so Annabeth left for a second and returned with a giant winged horse following her. The Pegasus was midnight black and muscular. The wings didn't freak him out, but the voices in his head did. _So Boss, watcha want to do today? Throw powdered donuts at Clarisse again?_

Percy gulped. "This is really weird."

Annabeth smacked Blackjack on the side. "Well, get on."

It took him a few minutes to do so, and he felt really embarrassed, especially with Annabeth watching so closely. Once he was on, Annabeth said, "Hold on." Percy grabbed a fistful of Blackjack's hair, causing the horse to whine. _Boss, that hurts._

"Why are you calling me Boss?" Percy whispered to Blackjack.

_I dunno, Boss._

Blackjack reared off the ground, and with a yelp, Percy unexpectedly found himself in the air on the back of a Pegasus.

It was the best feeling in the world.

He didn't direct Blackjack, but let the Pegasus do his own thing. He held on even tighter as he dipped and flew through the air, turning sideways and climbing even higher into the sky. The wind whistled through his clothes and hair. Percy wished he had a pair of sunglasses, because the sun really was too bright and it hurt. He could barely see anything.

It was like the best rush of adrenaline. He whooped as Blackjack circled the air and then dived down towards the ground. Right when they were so close to the dirt that Percy thought they were going to splat down on it, Blackjack veered upwards, going so high that Percy was glad he wasn't scared of heights, because he would've pissed himself. The people below them looked like ants.

Percy looked down and saw Annabeth staring up at him. She waved, and he waved back.

That wave was a mistake.

Because once he had let go with one hand, Blackjack turned quickly, and for a second time, Percy found himself freefalling.

* * *

**One chapter left! Reviews help a lot!**

**-BBH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

He was falling.

This fall seemed to last so long. One minute he'd been trying to wave at Annabeth and the next he'd started to freefall through the air with the wind rushing through his clothes.

Percy knew better than to scream. Screaming was just a reaction to something sudden. Screaming just meant that you were scared. Screaming didn't save lives and it didn't do anything to help the person performing the action. Screaming was just comforting, because in the worst of situations you could let out that horrible sound and hold onto it like a weapon.

So he remained silent as his body flopped uselessly through the air.

The sun above him seemed too bright, and the farther away he got the brighter it seemed. Eventually, Percy just had to close his eyes.

Once he couldn't see anything, the sensation of falling felt really weird to him. His stomach was flopping and it felt terrible, but he knew throwing up would be really bad in this situation, so he kept his mouth shut as he continued to fall down through the sky.

Maybe if he kept his eyes open he'd be able to see the beautiful sun shining down on Camp Half-Blood. Though he'd only known Camp Half-Blood for a short time, he thought it was pretty cool. The scenery was gorgeous and the activities were anything but normal. If only he'd have more time to explore the place.

In only a day he'd become a new person.

He'd gone from being scared to being interested.

He'd gone from being fragile to being brave.

He'd gone from being a confused twelve year old to being a sixteen year old demigod son of Poseidon.

And perhaps most importantly he'd gone from hating the daughter of Athena, and feeling so much confusion when they were together, to wanting to know more about her. He wanted to stay with her. He felt safer when she was around, and in his dreams he'd been calling out her name as if she were the only one who could save him.

Apparently the Greek gods of Olympus were real and had kids with mortals. He was one of them, and Camp Half-Blood was a camp for kids like him.

Also, he had amnesia. You couldn't forget about that…

…Or about the stares the other demigods gave him, like they were always expecting him to do something. Or the stares they gave him like he was a complete stranger and he was going to do something to ruin them all. It was absolutely unnerving.

As he fell, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't know how to react or what to say. When he opened his mouth his words got caught in his throat, as if he were choking on them.

If he could speak, what would he say? Apologies? Thanks? Cries? Confessions?

There was a Pegasus named Blackjack flying above him. How crazy could his life get?

The life he knew, or he though he knew, changed in a split second, because as he fell through the air from high above in the sky, Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, the one who hadn't given up on him the entire time, the one who had stuck by his side even though he'd been a complete jerk to her, called out.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

_Seaweed Brain._ The last time he had heard that, his body had been lying in a heap on the ground. Everything had felt confusing and fuzzy. Confusion had been in every limb of his body (even the broken ones). When Annabeth had called him that, he hadn't understood anything.

But for some reason, those two words now meant everything.

_Seaweed Brain._

. . .

_The first time she'd ever called him that they'd been only twelve years old. He'd just found out that he was the son of Poseidon and that he had a quest to go on, and Annabeth had definitely wanted to go on it with him. _

_She'd called him Seaweed Brain._

_He'd called her Wise Girl._

_That one quest had changed everything. They'd gone from wanting nothing to do with each other to being best friends… or something like that. They'd almost died on that quest, but in the end they'd been heroes. The three of them had been inseparable; Percy, Grover, and Annabeth._

_The next year he'd almost died in a game of dodge ball, but Annabeth had appeared at his school and saved his life. Clarisse had gotten a quest, but Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson had snuck out of camp to help her. In the end they had all helped each other out, and Annabeth had kissed Percy on the cheek._

_Nearing Christmas, Annabeth had been kidnapped, and everything had become about finding her. Thankfully in the end he had. They had gone to Olympus, and for a terrible moment, Percy had been convinced that Annabeth was going to join the Hunters of Artemis. In the end she hadn't, and they'd danced together on Olympus._

_Finally, the next summer, Annabeth had received her first quest and had asked Percy, Grover, and Tyson to go on it. When they'd almost been killed by monster, Percy told Annabeth to leave. Annabeth had ended up kissing him, and Percy had almost died and disappeared for two weeks. Annabeth had thought that he was dead. Once they returned they finished the quest._

_Finally, the Titan War had arrived, and Percy and Annabeth had gotten into a fight and split up._

_He'd gone to the River Styx to get the curse of Achilles. He'd needed a lifeline._

_It had been Annabeth._

_Once back together they had fought side by side, back to back, and Annabeth had been stabbed. When that happened, it was like a piece of him had been ripped apart. Eventually he had healed and they had saved Olympus, but on Percy's birthday, they'd finally kissed and started dating. _

_They dated for a while, and then Percy had fallen off of the rock wall, and with a bump to his head, he'd forgotten his entire life at Camp Half-Blood. He'd forgotten all about Annabeth._

_He'd forgotten all about the girl he loved._

_. . ._

And as he fell, he remembered everything.

Then, out of nowhere, something caught him, and he was soaring through the air. Blackjack.

. . .

_You love her. You always have. _

_. . ._

Though once he had been inside the great whiteness, Percy turned and walked away. He turned his back to the oblivion.

. . .

_I know._

_. . ._

"Blackjack, can you land me?" Percy said calmly. He was talking way to calmly for someone who had nearly just died from falling through the air. But Percy's heart was full, and he felt like he had a headache. Blackjack didn't even question Percy. It must've been something about his tone.

Once on the ground, Percy hopped off of his Pegasus and walked straight towards Annabeth. She was crying. "Percy, you idiot, you could've died," she sobbed, but she didn't come towards him.

She had no reason to after how Percy had been treating her.

He walked straight up her arm and swept her up in his arms. She made a startled sound that was quickly swallowed by his sweet kiss. She wrapped his arms around his neck and they kissed like the world was ending and they were the only two people left.

They kissed like two lovers that had been lost for years before finding the other.

It was kind of like that, though.

As long as it was in Percy's power, he would never go back into that oblivion of his mind.

He pulled back from Annabeth and rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this story and for all the reviews you've given me. One of my big inspirations for this book was the Fanfiction called Crash by PercyxPercabethx15. It's a great story! As always, reviews are really loved, and since this is the last chapter it'd mean a lot if you reviewed! **

**-BBH**


End file.
